


28. Strength/Power

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Strong (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Other, Strength Kink, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley's reward for good behaviour.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	28. Strength/Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of order for Kinktober, but in order for Nominal Fee ... I don't really think anyone minds ;)

_“You have done very well, my dear. I am so _very_ pleased, unbelievably so. Now, as I’ve said before, I do reward good behaviour, and this was stellar of you. So, I do hope you are ready … because it is your turn.” _

Crowley’s pupils didn’t expand, per say, but they did pulse just slightly listening to Aziraphale. “Yes, please.”

Aziraphale looked down at him and bent, gripping his hips and lifting him neatly off the ground. Crowley yelped and immediately went almost entirely limp, with one very obvious exception. He made inarticulate noises and Aziraphale chuckled at him, looking into his slack, aroused face. “Oh, I should mention, though perhaps you already knew, I am soft, but I am strong. And I’ll not be holding back. Does this bother you at all? Being moved and handled?”

Crowley shook his head emphatically and made a few more sounds before Aziraphale reminded him that he needed words. “Don’t mind, Angel. Like it. Move me all you want.”

“Oh, I was rather hoping you’d say that.” Aziraphale smiled and, lifting him, put Crowley’s cock at mouth level and gave him a quick suck as he took the few steps to the bed. He laid Crowley down and crawled in between his legs, sucking him down again.

Crowley groaned, watching Aziraphale’s fluffy curls moving between his thighs. “You’ve no idea how many times I’ve wanted this.”

“I think perhaps the same as me.” Aziraphale then slid off the bed and lifted Crowley again, putting him against the wall. “This is a favorite position of mine. You have three minutes to come, or I will choose another position.”

“Making this last? That’s not incentive to come fast.” 

“I suppose that risk is up to you.” Aziraphale smirked again as he held Crowley’s gaze and slid his mouth down until he was nosing at Crowley’s pubic bone. 

Crowley flexed his thighs and Aziraphale squeezed him in return. He couldn’t get over that he was just moved around like that. As a demon, he wasn’t built to be the strong protector, but he’d somehow forgotten, even seeing Aziraphale with his sword, how powerful the higher choirs were. Especially those who were Guardians. 

Crowley’s head fell forward as Aziraphale continued licking and even biting, and Crowley had no idea he’d be into that, and his mind started flashing through all of his naughtiest fantasies, now being updated to account for being manhandled. He felt a slick finger teasing at him before confidently sliding up and rubbing his prostate. That, combined with the fantasy snapshots of everything he wanted to do, and his orgasm surprised him and he came with a shout. He slumped over a bit, holding onto Aziraphale’s head loosely. His arms moved around Aziraphale’s neck as he was lowered and carried to the bed. 

“Oh, my goodness … we are going to have so much fun together, my dear.” He snapped a set of silky pajamas onto his noodley demon and tucked him into bed. A half-hearted fuss was put up until Aziraphale laid a finger on Crowley’s lips. “None of that, you rest. We have much to discuss before we do much more than this.”

Crowley nodded and snuggled down in the bed, and arm held out for Aziraphale to join him. Aziraphale sat up against the headboard after putting on his own pajamas and picked up a book. Crowley pillowed his head on Aziraphale’s thigh and wrapped himself around Aziraphale’s leg like a cuddly plushie. Aziraphale ran his fingers through thick red locks and settled in to read as Crowley slept.

Aziraphale smiled as he looked down at Crowley every few sentences, completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)   
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
